


PE并非本意

by ZCRXC



Series: 并非本意系列 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anal Sex, Character Death, Disturbing Content, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Eye Socket, Fanfic, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, OOC, Oral Sex, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soul Sex, Squick, Undertail, handjobs, 福衫, 花福
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: 千万不要堵遗迹门口玩开门杀。【可能是并非本意系列里的福最温柔的一篇？





	PE并非本意

**Author's Note:**

> ooc注意。有刀注意。  
> 福是生理体征为男的流性人。  
> 设定是对某一个时间线的sans有特殊感情【当然，不是将要被干的这个sans】走过n次ge。  
> 虽然这是一篇番外，不过大概接受这样的设定就可以正常食用了。详细可以看“GE并非本意”系列。  
> 【GE并非本意——http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4893166518】 【以后有空就搬来这里】
> 
> 因为Flowey说“在这个世界上，不是艹人就是被艹”。于是我偏要写一篇一边艹人一边被艹的文来证明那是错的。【？？？】

雪镇上，一个没有鸟儿歌唱的清晨。在一个脏乱不堪的房间里，Sans醒来了。好像做了一个很长很糟的梦？呵，开什么玩笑，他知道那不是梦。  
顺着什么东西被烤焦的味道走向了厨房。Papyrus正在料理着……应该是意大利面吧。  
“噢！SANS！你终于早起了！”Papyrus有那么一瞬间因为自己的兄弟终于不再懒惰而感到惊喜，但很快反应过来，大概只是今天有点巧合而已。即便如此，他依然感到高兴，“是因为闻到了名厨PAPYRUS的极品料理的浓郁香味吗？捏嘿嘿！”  
骷髅没有嗅觉，这可真是个值得庆幸的事情。  
平日里他当然不会起得那么早，只是今天Sans有想要确认的事情。想要早些确认，却又不敢太快确认。所以他只是走下厨房而不是直接瞬移下来。  
现在，他安心了。  
他还在这里……真好。  
“嘿，正是如此。”看着那点缀着生肉丸子的黑糊糊的一盘黑暗料理被端上桌，Sans习以为常地笑了笑，“我已经迫不及待想要大快朵‘意’了呢。”  
“SANS！”Papyrus瞪着Sans，仿佛在说“你要是再敢说这个双关笑话以后就自己洗衣服”。  
“哈哈，兄弟。你现在看上去气‘骨骨’的。”  
“停下！！”Papyrus很抓狂，“没有什么比大清早听到烂双关更糟糕的事了！”  
他并不是真的不喜欢，只是听得太多就无聊了。而且要是因为这些烂笑话而忍不住笑起来可不怎么酷。  
Sans笑笑，不再故意惹Papyrus生气。  
哈……真好，他至少还可以充满活力地大吼大叫。  
“对了SANS！你今天肯定要打起精神好好在哨站看着！我有一种预感……”他一边的不堪入目的“食物”往嘴里塞一边开口，“我们今天就能见到一个人类！”  
对，这是正确的……  
“我，伟大的PAPYRUS。就将在今天实现我的愿望！”  
“嘿，放心吧兄弟。我今天不会偷懒的。”Sans闭上了右眼框，“你看我都没有赖床。”  
不会偷懒，这是新承诺。  
至于他以前跟门后的那位女士所做的承诺……  
……  
他已经决定要打破了。  
毕竟，如果遵守承诺继续下去，也只会一直重蹈覆辙，不是吗？  
不懂得仁慈的孩子，不值得被保护。

早餐后，Sans来到他雪域哨站的岗位上。甚至都没有坐下，而是站在哨站后面。也没有在喝番茄酱或者其他的风味佐料，只是尽职地静静等待。  
真是太阳打西边出来了，这样看起来他简直比其他的皇家守卫还负责。Papyrus照例来检查Sans有没有在偷懒的时候很满意。他能够感觉到自己的兄弟似乎因为什么而变得不再懒惰，但这并没有什么不好。  
在那之后，他被接踵而至的双关笑话气走了。  
Papyrus对Sans的信任是绝对的，今天他一定不会再回来确认Sans是否在偷懒了，Sans深知这一点。

“嘿……准备完毕。”Sans一个瞬移离开了哨站，来到了遗迹大门前。  
往常，他来这里会敲敲门，然后跟里面的女士讲一些笑话或聊一些日常。而这次他只是与门保持着一段距离，等待着某一个随叫随到的恶魔从里面离开。

反正……最初那个拯救所有怪物脱离地底的孩子再也不会回来了。

不知道过了多久，或许只是无聊的等待让时间显得更久。从门内侧传来了一些响动。  
Sans的左眼窝里冒出蓝火。  
因为那与往常的脚步声不同。  
那扇只能从里面打开的紫色大门开始敞开。  
基本可以肯定了，Sans唤出龙骨炮对准了门。  
大门敞开了，出现在眼中的依旧是那个熟悉又陌生的身影。  
LV 6。  
他毫不犹豫地一炮轰了过去。毕竟决定早已做好，打破承诺只是迟早的事。  
突如其来的攻击没有直接杀死那人类。不知多少周目的屠杀足以让祂的身体获得超常的反应速度和灵活性。攻击只是擦伤了祂。  
HP 23，还在持续下降中。  
那人类的表情改变了。  
不再是Sans印象中那般麻木的狞笑，癫狂散去，剩下的是真正的愉悦。  
“终于……终于…终于，终于、终于！终于啊！！”梦想成真让祂欣喜若狂。  
“呵。”Sans发出一声冷笑，唤出了更多的龙骨炮。在他看来，祂只是因为自己反常的行动感到兴奋罢了。  
只因为乐趣而屠杀的疯子，当然如此。  
祂癫狂地大笑着在骨刺间穿梭。Sans知道自己常规的攻击模式或许没用，所以也用了一些自己都不知道会怎样的攻击。比如炮轰周围的树，让它自然倒下之类的。  
可是即便这样，也没能阻止那个人类接近。Sans甚至产生了他到底是不是第一次这样做的疑问。  
Sans对此没有一点印象，所以说……祂只是条件反射地规避危险也如此可怕？  
被龙骨炮击中的地方升起了不少水雾，积雪融化让地面不像审判长廊的地砖那样被烤得焦黑。它们有些阻挡视线。但这应该对人类更不利才对。  
祂逐渐靠近了Sans，加大的重力和地面厚厚的积雪使祂有些行动不便，即便如此，Sans还是被靠近了。相距3.7米。  
HP 12，还在持续下降中。  
Sans将祂的灵魂变蓝狠狠地摔在雪地，祂撑在之前倒下的树木枝干上翻身爬起，跳向Sans并挥刀。他瞬移到远处躲了过去，现在瞬移后睁眼的一刹那发现刀子正向他飞来。  
Sans并不知道那把刀的真实威力。但即便那只是玩具刀又如何？祂的杀意是收不起来的。  
他再次瞬移闪避，还没来得及用蓝色的骨头保护住自身周围就被扑倒在地。  
“你终于肯放弃了！”  
那人类压在他身上说了最后一句话。  
当然，只是这一周目。  
骨刺从地面钻出，刺破Sans外套，透过肋骨的缝隙扎穿了人类的心脏。  
然后就在弹指瞬息间，一切都好像没有发生过。Sans依旧躺在那脏乱不堪的房间的床上。  
具体情况记不清了，隐隐的有一点印象。像梦一样。  
今天，Sans工作的时候没有偷懒。  
他已经知道该怎么做了。  
他知道那人类一定会因为他反常的举动而感到开心一阵子，但是他会全力攻击让祂明白这一点都不有趣。  
我打破承诺只是为了让一切回归正轨。——他这样安慰自己。  
近了。门后，不同于喜欢笑话的女士的脚步声。  
Sans的左眼窝里冒出蓝火。  
更近了，脚步声停住了。  
Sans唤出龙骨炮对准了门。  
那扇只能从里面打开的紫色大门开始敞开。出现在眼中的依旧是那个熟悉又陌生的身影。  
他毫不犹豫地一炮轰了过去。  
“！”

 

LV 1。

Sans立刻收手。他只感觉到了一阵震恐，如同遭受雷击一般。  
EXP 0。  
审判眼接收到了一直以来求而不得的信息，但为什么偏偏是现在？  
攻击已经发出了，哪怕收手再及时也无法改变攻击的方向。打开门的人类与魔法攻击撞了个满怀。  
人类的胸前一片血红。祂一手扶着门撑住身体使之不倒下，一手按在胸前失声惨叫。  
HP 6，还在持续下降中。  
唯一的好消息就是，可以肯定减到1时一定会停下来。  
“孩子？！”Sans已经不记得自己有多久没有对这个人类用这个称呼了，在梦一般的印象里。  
人类放开了扶住门的手，踉踉跄跄地前进了两步。遗迹的大门自己关上了。  
HP 1，稳定下来了。  
祂不想现在引来Toriel，他们都不想。  
“…你回来了？”Sans愣愣地发问。  
那个会拯救所以怪物的Frisk回来了吗？一切都是那么的不真切，反倒现在才更像梦。  
“San-s……为什么……？”Frisk沙哑的声音颤抖着，“为什么…攻击我……？”  
Frisk身形摇晃了一下，向后倒去，靠在遗迹的门上，双眼发红，好像随时都要滴下眼泪。被祂惊惧的眼神注视着，自责，后怕，罪恶感。Sans感觉自己快被压垮了。他差点亲手葬送了这个世界的未来，所有怪物梦寐以求的未来。  
如果这个世界还有未来。  
“我…做错了……什么……吗？”Frisk吃力地抬起右手，“哈哈……我果然，一点也不适合…选择仁慈……”  
祂身前似乎出现了什么漂浮的文字。  
“Reset”。  
“不！”Sans下意识的直接瞬移到了祂身前挡住重置按钮，双手按在Frisk的双肩把祂抵在门上止住祂的动作，“住手孩子！你呃……孩子？！”  
Frisk的双手抓住了Sans的手臂，死死地。祂突然笑了起来，本来还打算继续演下去的，可Sans这一系列表情变化过于有趣，让祂没能忍住。  
“自从第三次大屠杀以来，你就再也没有主动靠这么近了。”祂的表情又恢复到了往常，因为反正也没办法再继续演戏了。  
那略带癫狂的笑脸让Sans大惊失色，但就算挣扎也逃脱不开。可以正面挡下Undyne二十多矛的力量不是Sans这小脆骨头能硬肛的，如果过于用力，到最后受伤的恐怕还是他自己。  
“嘿！孩子……”Sans明显感觉到了不适，双手的握力如果继续加大恐怕就要受伤了，“快松手……”  
“噢，弄疼你了吗？那还真是抱歉。”祂放轻了力道，“我得纠正你一个很严重的错误。并不是‘回来了’……我从未离开过，Sans。”  
“从未离开过”，这让Sans很难相信。印象中的一切真的都是同一个人做的？  
其实在刚才出了遗迹被攻击的第一句话脱口而出之后，Frisk就想敲自己一棒。显然，现在的祂还是不够冷静。  
很明显露馅了，Sans还没做自我介绍呢，Toriel的说法也是外面的怪物很凶残，一上来就叫出了名字并问为什么会被攻击，显然是不太合理的。不过Sans好像完全没有注意到，祂就继续演了下去。  
看来两个人都是，完全冷静不下来。  
把Sans的犹豫看在眼里，祂的手指再一次不由自主地收紧：“你还打算当我是Chara？你还打算像Flowey那样执迷不悟？！”  
但祂很快就意识到了，这无所谓。  
反正他也不是“那个Sans”。  
“孩、孩子！呜，呃……”因为挣脱不开，Sans发出了一些痛苦的呻吟。而这次，Frisk没再体谅他。  
“……太好了。”祂看着Sans开口了，却并不是在对他说话，“一定会很快的，很快就可以救出你了……等我，坚持住好吗？”  
祂满心想着的都是别的事情，温柔的语气跟手上的力度完全不符。  
“孩子…我叫你，放手。”Sans忍住疼痛，努力使声音冷下来。他完全不明白Frisk在说什么，但有一点可以肯定——眼前的人类绝对不是带着善意来的。  
PE并非本意。

冰冷的命令似乎还算有效，Frisk似乎回过了神。这使得刚柔和下来的表情再次变得癫狂起来。  
“这样的行动只会加速世界的崩坏，你不可能不知道。”这次祂的确是在对着选择了反常行动的Sans在说话了，“你终于放弃抵抗了。”  
这并不是放弃抵抗，这一时的错误只是为了让更多原本正确的事物回归。这只是另一种抗争方式！——Sans依旧试图这样说服自己。  
Frisk双手猛地发力，失去了平衡的Sans下意识地使用了能力极力让自己不倒下。可最后还是被Frisk按进了厚厚的积雪里。这让祂自己打了个激灵，毕竟骷髅可没有感受温度用的皮肤。  
Frisk的举动让Sans想要发起攻击，但他知道他不能。即使重置让他无法记得所有的事情，但有些怎么都不能忘掉的事情还是能够好好记住的。  
眼前的人类已经失去了祂灵魂所拥有的特质——决心。  
Sans知道杀死祂会发生什么。谁知道下一次重置祂会不会不杀任何怪物呢？从祂之前的话语来看，恐怕是不打算这样做了。  
“哎？”撑在Sans身上居高临下的Frisk突然愣了一下，“…我已经比你高了……”  
祂记得很清楚，最初自己是比他要矮一些的。现在却已经变得比他高了。祂的成长时间不多，每一次Chara毁掉整个世界之后。世界需要十分钟进行重置，在这十分钟里祂可以正常地成长，重置不会改变进度。Frisk早就不记得自己经历了多少次那十分钟，但现在似乎可以通过身高来估算时间了。祂终于可以知道自己到底屠杀过多少次了。  
不过这句话对Sans来说大概只不过是普通的嘲讽而已。  
“Frisk，下去。”Sans唤出了龙骨炮对着祂。  
“噢？”面对这样的威胁，Frisk挑了挑眉，依旧笑着，“你在犹豫什么呢？”  
“杀了我呀～阻止我呀～逼我重置呀～让我明白不该这么做呀～向我证明我是错的呀～那很容易不是吗？”一边不断的挑衅，一边扒下了Sans的外套。  
Sans慌张地挡来挡去，却依旧挡不住那双灵活的手。从体能上来看他无法反抗，从魔法上来看他可以反抗却又不可以那么做。  
这就很气。(ಡωಡ)

“住手！”脱完外套还没完，祂又将手伸向了Sans的背心，“Frisk！你到底想干什么？！”  
“你。”好一个标准回复。  
这可让Sans的脸色变得很糟糕。Frisk的双手忙着扒他的衣服，这意味着Sans的手可以自由行动了，但这有意义吗？不能用魔法攻击，打晕祂似乎也没机会了，毕竟Frisk现在可只剩一血了。他能做的事就只有把双手撑在对方的肩上，尽可能的把祂推离。可惜这丝毫没有作用。更可气的是，他要是稍微用一点力，祂就会发出惨叫。  
“好疼啊Sans，你的骷髅手太尖了。”因为Sans的极度不配合，Frisk只能把他背心袖口的地方撕掉扔到一边。  
“那你怎么不嫌你胸口上的伤口疼啊？！”  
Frisk把被撕得破破烂烂的背心扔远，低头看看Sans这一副生气又拿祂没辙的脸，被可爱到了。  
“噢！对哦，哎呦……也疼啊。”怎么看都是一副感觉不到疼痛的样子，祂故意使用这么破真的演技让Sans更气愤。  
“这些可都是你搞出来的。你还打算用捏肩膀的方式给我最后一击吗？”得意的表情加上装可怜的语气格外气人，“虽说奇葩了点，但也挺难受的呢。”  
“你开什么玩笑？！”Sans赶忙松开了撑在祂肩膀上的手。并不是因为Frisk的话，而是现在保护自己的裤子比保持距离更重要。  
“没办法呀，我没杀一个怪物，这～么弱小，这～么无‘骨’。”显然，这种时候讲双关笑话Sans可一点儿都笑不出来，“被你单方面完虐到只剩血皮了，你却还是满血。”  
我的满血跟你的血皮有区别吗？！Sans很想这样大喊。  
“我的性命犹如风中残烛被你玩弄于股掌之中。”裤子终于还是被祂抢走了，“每时每刻都紧张着，害怕着，注意着自己的每一个行为。因为不知道自己能不能活过下一秒。如果这样都还是会被你杀掉的话就没办法了，毕竟我毫无还手之力啊～”  
“你…管这叫……注意自己的行为？！！”  
好欠揍……在Sans的印象中，这家伙从来没这么欠揍过。  
这下Sans一丝不挂了，远远地看去，就像只有Frisk一个人在雪地上准备做俯卧撑一样。  
“Frisk……识相的话现在就停止，我还能原谅你。”  
“噢Sans，虽然这一次的我是无辜的。”Frisk坐在他的大腿骨上，双手轻轻在他肋骨和盆骨处摩挲着，“但我知道，实际上我是罪无可赦的。我并不配得到原谅。”  
“住、住手！”Sans抓住祂的手腕，试图阻止祂的动作，“你给我停下！”  
手掌与骨骼之间摩擦带来的瘙痒和快感让Sans感到恐慌。祂在做完之前恐怕不会善罢甘休。  
“要我停下很简单啊，你也知道吧。”看着一点点荧蓝色的魔法在盆骨处汇集，Frisk微微加大了力度，“难道是继续对这样的我出手……让你罪恶感更重了？所以你才什么都不做？”  
“我叫你住手！”他清楚地感觉到自己的魔法器官已经形成了。  
“好吧，那么Sans老板。”因为Sans喜欢双关笑话，所以Frisk就一边进行强x，一边满口双关，这是最气的。  
“您需要您的得力助手为您做些什么呢？比如……”祂一边说着一边准备褪下自己的裤子。  
“比如从我身上滚下来！”看着Frisk的动作，他心里直发毛。  
“听起来是个很简单的任务，”祂握住了Sans那根荧蓝色的分身，“但是我拒绝。”

第一次有这种体验，分身被握住的感觉让Sans浑身一抖。他平时自己解决的时候可不是这种感觉，温暖柔软的皮肤和干冷的骨头带来的刺激完全不同。  
“等、等等…快松手！”他可不想因为眼前的混蛋得到什么快感。  
“它可不是这样说的……”Frisk看着对方的分身，一边说着一边缓慢地撸动了起来，“喏，都立起来了。”  
Sans试图把Frisk的手扯开。但是祂根本不打算松手，如果用的力气太大反而会扯疼自己的分身。  
“啧，我说……”Frisk皱了皱眉，勃起的分身在祂的动作下渐渐涨大，“反正都是魔法，为什么不能小一点呢？”  
从Sans心底升起一股深深的无力感，就像无法阻止祂重置一样。  
“好吧无所谓了，大点就大点吧”Frisk把身子上挪了一点，半蹲着把他的分身对准自己后方，“估计也不会疼到哪儿去。”  
这个发展跟Sans想象的不太一样，他感觉好多了。虽然还是非常不能接受，但是好多了。  
Frisk缓缓地坐了下去。没有任何润滑，艰难地吞进去了一个头。祂觉得有一点点疼，虽然只是一点点，但的确只觉得疼。祂讨厌疼痛，可惜在这不知道多少周目的旅途中身体早已习惯了疼痛，几乎已经麻木了。不管疼的是不是从来没有疼过的特殊部位。  
Sans也因为过紧的感觉而不太好受，看来Frisk做了个很糟糕的选择。但因为只是有一点点疼，所以祂的动作并没有停止。继续往下坐直到整根吞没后，祂才开始怀疑Alphys那些奇怪资料的真实性。然后下意识地往遗迹边上那个草丛里的摄像机方向瞪了一眼，好像在抱怨。完全不反思一下自己的方法是不是有错。  
Sans干脆闭上了眼眶。嗯，眼不见心不烦。如果从分身传来的触感可以被屏蔽的话。  
Frisk虽然怀疑资料的真实性，但还是决定继续按流程走。祂停止下面的动作等待Sans适应，顺便百般无聊地数起了他的肋骨。  
分身的不适感渐弱，胸前传来的麻痒感也搅得Sans心烦意乱。有力也使不出，反正也想不到反抗的方法了……接受吧？如果他只是需要老老实实地接受这种事就能换来怪物们的安宁……也挺划算的不是吗？  
Sans突然想通了。他一直希望的就是大家安好，更糟糕的事情也已经经历过了。如果愿望实现所需要付出的代价只是日两下狗的话……好像也没什么。  
“呃！F-risk？！”毫无预兆，忽然被握住灵魂的感觉，Sans浑身大震。不同于从分身传来的快感，接触灵魂得到的快感是直接传遍四肢百骸的。嗯，这个形容没毛病。  
“怪物灵魂，嗯……”Frisk把他的洁白的灵魂拿在手里倒了过来，更方便双手揉捏，“手感跟Papyrus的也差不多嘛……”  
What？！  
“嘿！你…呃，什么、意思……”Sans双手反撑住雪地想爬起来，可为了忍住随时可能脱口而出的喘息，话语变得磕磕绊绊的。他发作的气势被Frisk玩弄灵魂的手法完全搞没了。  
“……越变越蓝了哎。”祂意识到自己不该说那句话，于是机智地选择不回应并加速揉弄手上的灵魂。  
不知不觉的，连在一起的下面已经完全适应了对方的存在，不再觉得疼痛和不适。Frisk也适时地动了起来。感觉好多了，虽然快感依旧不是很强烈，但是好多了。祂的分身渐渐立了起来。  
“等、哈……啊，停，停下……嗯～”Sans很想继续质问祂到底对Papyrus做过什么，但现在Sans气息紊乱很难说出一句完整的话。重新跌回地面，用双手挡住嘴。他目前分身享受的是从未接受过的刺激，而且因为快感过于强烈不容易控制的缘故，他自己解决的时候也从未碰过自己的灵魂。  
圆润的灵魂逐渐变得瘫软，湿哒哒的仿佛要融化一般。Frisk下意识地把它放进了嘴里。湿软的口腔带来了新的刺激，换来了Sans无法压抑的呜叫声。灵魂分泌出的液体就像水一样，与外界没有温差。看来魔法和灵魂并没有什么特别的味道。触感比较像果冻，却又多了几分弹性和韧性。  
这种触感的东西，不拿来做点别的什么，是不是太可惜了？嗯，正好，Frisk也是这么想的。  
“唔嗯～啊…哈……”灵魂从嘴里被取了出来。Sans刚想缓口气就发现对方正把自己的灵魂往祂挺立的分身上面送，“什……？！等等！停下啊啊啊啊啊啊——不，呃啊～不要……快、呜……出去，哈～”  
灵魂被入侵，从内部进行摩擦。每次抽插会带入一些外界的冷空气，接着再被冲撞时挤压出去。难以承受的快感和刺激让Sans瘫倒在雪地里无力地颤抖着，连压抑呻吟的余力都没有。嗯……现在应该庆幸遗迹的隔音效果还不错吗？  
灵魂的质感非常特殊，恐怕再也找不到材质比这更舒服的飞机杯了。Frisk不由自主地加快了动作。  
“唔，哈……”祂蹲起的幅度加大了一些，一下坐到了深处，手指不由得收紧了一点。这让灵魂接收到的刺激加剧，埋在祂体内的分身突然膨胀，宣泄了出来。  
“唔！哈？？这么快？！”Frisk略微减缓了手上的动作，鄙夷地瞪大了眼睛。  
“天……这跟你以前说的可不一样……”祂让Sans的分身从体内退了出来。  
快感减弱了一点，从意识模糊刚恢复一点点理智就被劲爆的消息轰炸。又一次。Sans的三观可能不太好了。  
以前说的是什么意思？！我不认为我们以前关系有好到会让你知道这种事情的地步啊！等等，你还没解释Papyrus的事！！  
脑子里的话语太多，一下子全部塞在嘴里。Sans目前看上去像是大脑当机的状态。  
看起来Frisk并不打算坦白那只是打赌输了必须回答指定问题的事，并且还是Toriel问的。  
“好吧，我想这跟…自己给自己挠痒和被别人挠痒是一个道理？哈哈，况且……”祂又开始动起了分身上的灵魂，“你这么脆弱的体质，稍微敏感点也很正常。”

 

“哈～呃，不……别再嗯唔……”  
Frisk好像get了灵魂的正确使用方法。早知道可以这么用，以前也不会连裤子都不脱只是捏着玩了吧？Sans现在很想知道祂是如何做到带着这一身致命伤做这种事的。除此之外？已经没别的想法了，几乎不能思考了。  
挺立的分身被牢牢地包裹住。灵魂给予的刺激是全方位的，没有一点空隙。像是水，却又极富弹性。无法言喻的快感让Frisk也没有撑太久，在灵魂里面泄了出来。半透明的荧蓝色灵魂鼓了起来，里面包着的白浊也被染成了浅蓝色。  
“呃啊！唔、好，好涨……”Sans咬紧牙关缩起了身体，双手抓起了大把地上的积雪。  
“呼……”Frisk抽出了分身，大部分白浊从里面流了出来。祂随便找了一个需要把里面的东西排干净的理由再一次开始揉捏灵魂，一点点地把残余的白浊从里面挤出来。  
“不，呃～不用、这样…啊啊……”Sans终于勉强恢复思考能力了，“可以……了，呼嗯、呃……结束，了吧……？”  
“结束？”Frisk想说“开什么玩笑？好戏还没开始呢”，不过最终还是安慰了一句，“嗯，就快了。”  
不过在Sans听来意思大概是差不多的，总之就是不会现在结束。  
终于清理完了，灵魂又再次变得晶莹剔透。不过Frisk并没有现在就还回去的打算。祂顺着Sans的盆骨向中间摸去：“哦～看来还是有的嘛，只是看不见而已。”  
“等等！你还想干什么？”他的质问声中透着无法掩饰的疲惫。  
“你。”标准回复，第二次。  
之前Frisk已经体会过了，直接插入双方都不会好受。于是祂一点一点地抓起身边的雪往里面塞，化掉了应该就是很不错的润滑剂。  
“停、停下！哈啊……Frisk……”Sans并没有感觉到冷，雪融化也完全是因为对方手的温度。可从那个地方融化缓缓的滴下液体……总觉得有些奇怪，即使怪物不需要排泄。  
“你的盆骨可真是美丽‘冻’人。”一边强x一边双关一边调情，Frisk说完自己都笑了出来。Sans懒得对此表态了，双手紧紧地捂住嘴。骨节分明的细长手指夹带着雪在下方缓缓进出的感觉竟然让他感觉到难耐，鬼知道一开口会冒出什么样的声音。  
即便因为担心失手杀了Frisk，Sans的反抗也显得过弱了一些？这让Frisk有些奇怪。  
想必是能够确信Papyrus不会突然过来吧。——最终祂得出了这个结论。  
这就不太好玩了。没点无力的反抗就体会不到强X的乐趣了。  
“我之前跟Toriel说了过会儿要……哦，你还不知道Toriel是谁吧？就是门后面天天陪你讲什么敲门冷笑话的笨蛋老阿姨。”祂一边说着，一边将左手的手指深入对方的灵魂，换来了一声惊喘。  
“我告诉她说我只是暂时出门，还想要回去吃派什么的，过会儿她应该就会出门找我了。”Frisk缓慢的动着灵魂中的手指，确保对方能够听清自己说的话又无法集中注意力思考。  
“啊……不，呜……别……”看来祂做得挺成功。Sans并没发现这只是谎言，挣扎着抬手试图把祂推开，但又怎么可能推得开呢？  
“你说，她一开门看到这幅景象……”Frisk想了想，把带着灵魂的左手插进了Sans的右眼眶里，“会是怎样的表情？”  
“哈啊！不……嗯，不要……啊，呃……”闭上眼眶也来不及了。灵魂被按在颅内摩擦着，那里面也是平时碰不到的地方，异常的敏感。  
“哇～她一定会自责死了吧。为什么要让你许下承诺？如果她没有让你许下承诺的话，你一定不会被我按在雪地里做这种事情对不对？”  
Sans颤抖的双手搭在对方胸口，极力向外推拒着，可惜完全使不上力。  
“然后？在她知道你根本就没有兑现你的承诺时……”Frisk声音渐冷，“她又会怎么想？”  
脑中轰隆一声巨响，大脑当机。搭在祂胸口上的双手无力垂下，可尖利的指尖却勾住了对方的衣服。Sans反倒把对方拉近了一些距离。  
这下他的动作变成标准的欲拒还迎了。  
完美。

 

盆骨中看起来浮空的雪融化了不少，Frisk又加入了一根手指。  
“唔…别……”祂的动作让Sans回过神来。因为紧张，无形的后穴又缩了缩，“至少，嗯……换一个地方，再说……”  
果然，他在意的只是被看到之后发生Frisk所说的事而已。祂想着，决定过会儿连摄像机的事也告诉他。  
“哈啊～等…唔，孩子……”左手手指带着灵魂在颅骨内部不断蹭来蹭去。Sans被麻痒感搅得思维混乱，下意识地用了只有过去的Frisk才配的称呼，“就算，只是……呼嗯～哈……换个、地方啊啊……也……呜……”  
“……”在这种时候还被这样称呼，Frisk愣住了。  
Sans试图推开祂的双手似乎伸得更直，纯白的雪地似乎变成了漆黑的虚空，扭曲的笑脸上的蓝晕似乎消失了，空洞的眼眶中似乎射出了的蓝光，祈求着停下的声音似乎变成了祂自己的……  
不该想到这种事的。他们完全不同，眼前的骷髅只是一个跟欺骗了自己的笑脸垃圾袋无异的家伙而已。  
祂俯身舔吻另一边的眼眶，下面再加了一根手指。Sans略微有些沙哑的叫声从耳边传来，不用看都知道审判眼肯定亮起来了，现在正被舌头舔舐着。  
祂不想看。如果被问到，祂大概会回答“已经看厌倦了，不想再多看一次”吧。  
与Muffet晶莹的紫瞳不同，与Undyne闪着诡异的光的金瞳也不同。祂知道那水蓝与灿黄交织的审判眼很漂亮，可祂不想看。毕竟每一次看见都会想起第一次看见的经历。  
祂不该带“那个Sans”去那里的，一开始就不应该接受那个提议。  
祂加快手指了抽插灵魂的速度，舌头舔舐的速度也是。这一次，祂只是为了转移自己的注意力而已。  
所以，换个地方的请求就被华华丽丽地无视了。  
不知不觉，盆骨处的雪已经全部融化了。原本白森森的盆骨逐渐泛蓝。祂放过了Sans的两只眼眶，把下面的三指抽出。然后举到他面前，一边盯着他一边舔去了手上的液体。  
融化的雪水肯定是没有味道的，只是舔舔没有味道的液体就能够看到Sans整个头骨甚至包括部分颈骨都变得通蓝的样子可真划算。  
“进去咯。”Frisk的话音刚落就挺身进入，没给Sans一点准备的时间。前戏足够充分，进入十分顺利，一口气吞没了大半。  
“呜哇！”他发出一声惊叫，双腿交叠于Frisk的背上把祂禁锢了起来。虽然在他反应过来之后立刻放下了双腿，可已经迟了，之前的动作已经暴露了他身体的意愿。  
“呃……孩子，不……”Frisk进入之后完全没有下一步动作，反倒是Sans内壁一点点收缩着，穴口也一张一合，似乎要把祂的分身吞入更深，“不行……快出去……”  
“出去？”从祂的笑容中Sans看出来了，祂想说“想得美”。  
你拿腿锁我的动作是认真的吗？小小的动作诱惑却那～～～～么大！——Frisk有点想唱歌。  
Sans觉得这很要命。他倒宁愿自己需要承受的疼痛更多，至少那样他更可能保持理智。可与Frisk卑劣的态度完全相反，祂的行为极尽温柔。身体似乎完全屈服于只有快感的交媾中不受控制，仿佛完全不是他自己的。  
看着他可爱的表情，Frisk心血来潮地伸手去戳了戳很久未照顾到的Sans挺立的分身。祂戳的地方有点太敏感了，是头部接近马眼的地方。  
Sans瞬间就去了。眼眶中的灵魂迸出大量液体，与颅骨碰撞，四散。不少液体从眼窝和嘴里流出。存在但是看不见的小穴猛的收缩，让Frisk险些呻吟出声。嗯……如果不是Sans的分身正好喷了祂一脸的话，大概会出声吧。  
“……”Frisk捡起之前丢在一边的Sans的外套擦了擦脸，“……好吧，看来不该手贱的。”  
虽说整体来看是件挺羞耻的事情，可Sans看到Frisk狼狈的样子还是忍不住笑了出来。为他接下来被做到嗓音完全嘶哑打下了坚实的基础。  
Frisk看着身下的骷髅乏力地躺倒在雪地里，失神地半睁着眼睛，脸颊通蓝，却还是倔强地压抑着情欲在绝对的劣势下对支配者挤出一个嘲讽的笑容。除了艹翻他之外，还有别的选择吗？

 

“啊！唔、你……”Frisk双手抓住对方的肋骨，开始深入浅出。Sans无力推开，干脆揪起了Frisk的头发。但他根本无力抓紧头发，全靠头发自己卡进骨缝里，“不呃～哈……停！”  
盆骨内部隐形的小穴一圈圈地吸紧，Frisk发出了赞叹般的轻吟声。不得不感叹魔法就是魔法，下 面的感觉也不比灵魂差多少。  
酸软酥麻的感觉一波接一波的从交合处蔓延至Sans全身。他感觉手臂越来越沉，仅仅只是抬着就跟无法合上的双腿一样止不住地打颤。终于，因为头发卡进骨缝而无法抽离的双手只能抱着对方的头贴在胸骨上。  
急促的混乱喘息声更加真切了，全力咬牙也抑制不住的呻吟多了几分沉闷，Frisk的分身不由得又胀大了几分。抽 插的速度加快，冲撞的力度加大，仿佛连囊 袋也要塞进去一般。顺带还舔了舔贴脸上的胸骨。  
“哈啊！孩子，停、啊啊！”Sans感觉快撑不住了。浑身上下都使不上力，只能任由对方摆布，他也没有料到去过两次的身体会变得如此敏感，“嗯唔……不！呃啊——”  
虽说扯头发这种程度的疼痛对Frisk来说根本不算什么，但是被扯着总归是不怎么舒服的。祂稍微立起身子前移了一些，让头发不容易被扯到，再次开始冲撞时没两下就有了意外收获。  
Sans愉悦的呻吟比之前又高了一个八度，双手抓紧了对方的头发，脚背绷直。咬紧的牙齿不由自主地松开，露出了里面不知何时成型的魔法舌头。晶莹的软舌微伸，津液从嘴角流下。  
找到☝点了。Frisk也不知道为什么自己的第一反应会是Wingding语。  
挺立的荧蓝色分身顶端正一点一点的向外冒出汁液，流过伞状柱头顺着柱体划下，为原本就晶莹剔透的可爱分身增加了光泽度，看上去像是美味的甜点。它随着Frisk冲撞的动作上下摇摆着，一点点的膨胀起来。  
“哦？看来已经到完全不用照顾它就能到高潮的地步了？”Frisk调笑着捏了捏他的肋骨，“真让人惊讶啊，你这后面真的是第一次？看起来像是被玩过很多遍一样。”  
话虽这么说，但Sans真的是第一次这一点Frisk再清楚不过了。嗯……如果祂在别的时间线对Paps下药然后中途跑去宅龙的实验室看直播不算的话。  
对。讲道理，这的确不能算。必竟是别的时间线。  
反复冲撞带来的快感前赴后继不断叠加，一步步稳步攀升着走向顶峰。双方又一次达到高潮。  
他们趴在地上歇了一会儿。Frisk开始一点一点的整理和扯出卡在Sans骨缝中的头发，祂可舍不得直接扯断自己的头发。跟身高比起来，用头发来计算时间准确多了。因为数量有限会带来测量消耗，显得尤其珍贵。  
大概是因为本来体质就比较差而且还比较懒的缘故，Sans多缓了几口气才开口：“呼……为什么……”  
“Ki-Frisk……为什么…要做，这种事……？”有些嘶哑的疑问传到耳朵里。Frisk停下了动作。  
为什么呢？祂微微愣了一下。只是凭感觉就这么做了，所以到底是为什么呢？  
并没有什么特别的原因。只是庆祝一下。  
只是因为……像在没有风景枯燥无味的漫漫长路上不分昼夜也不知疲惫地不断前行，突然看着了路标一样的欣悦和惊喜而已。即使一直都知道自己并不是在原地踏步，知道自己一直在前进。可当这一点突然得到证实的时候还是会激动到难以自制。因为太开心了，所以就做出了……这种事情？  
既然是庆祝的话，就玩得更尽兴一点吧！  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )还没结束呢。  
于是，Sans看着祂微微一愣然后嘴角慢慢爬上偷税的笑意……感觉他又问了一个不该问的问题把自己给推坑里了。  
“等……！啊、Frisk，”虽然于体内的分身被抽出，Sans的话语稍微顿了顿，“你还想干……做什么？！”  
“你。”标准回答X3。改口有用吗？“干”和“做”还不都是一个意思。  
忽然，Frisk好像想到了什么。祂嬉笑着说出了Toriel抢手机时所开的小玩笑。  
“你不是喜欢‘被玩爆’吗？”  
“What The F-roggit……”距离PE的重置已经过了太久，他对此已经一点印象都没有了，“你……开什么玩笑？！”  
Sans听了想打人。  
“嗯……”即便已经猜到他会是这个反应，但Frisk还是有些失望。一边伸手摸了摸他的脊椎，一边转移自己的注意力，“‘骨脊’玩笑？”  
“够了！”  
Frisk轻抚脊椎的动作让他下意识拍开了对方的手。扭腰躲开祂变本加厉的动作。Sans的呼吸稳定了下来，声音也终于带上了正常的怒意。完全由魔法构成的蓝色骨头从地面升起，锁住了Frisk的绝大部分动作。  
“唉……”对此祂只是心不在焉地叹了一口气，毫不在意，“难道你还不明白？”  
“不，你当然是明白的。”Frisk的动作没有任何停滞，也没有刻意的避开魔法骨头，直接抓向他的头骨。  
祂知道他不敢。  
理所当然的，在Frisk碰到骨头之前Sans就收回了那些蓝色攻击。  
这是没有任何人会伤亡的完美结局。祂已经选择了屈服，所以他也必须选择忍耐。谁也不知道下一次PE是什么时候，甚至有没有下一次都是未知数。Sans这样想着，也许他也知道这只是自我催眠。  
“不过，即便如此，也依旧要尝试。就像你坚持要挡在审判长廊一样。”  
“就像你决定违背承诺在这里杀了我一样。”——祂把这句话咽了回去。  
“即便毫无意义。”抓紧了对方的头骨，Frisk直接把对方上半身提了起来。骨头架子本来就不重，对Frisk来说更是轻松。  
祂按着对方的头凑近自己半软的分身。Sans瞪大了眼睛，立刻撑在Frisk身上推拒着，试图保持距离。  
“你应该知道要怎么做。”尽管他很努力，终究还是被分身蹭到了牙齿，“对你来说，这应该算……幸福的休息时间？”  
快感的刺激会让全身紧张起来，Sans现在已经没什么力气了。口 交不会有过多的体力消耗，的确可以算是中场休息。不过，不管有没有道理，被逼着做这种事还说是“幸福的休息时间”……  
Sans听了想打人。  
“嘿……恐怕你才是那个更需要休息的人。”可惜不能打人，他只能勉强提出异议了。  
“嗬？”Frisk顺手就把按在头骨上的左手拇指戳进了他的右眼眶，换来了条件反射的颤抖和被低沉的喘息，“你是怀疑我的耐力吗？”  
开玩笑，祂可是从雪镇到热域能够游上两个来回的人。  
“如果你觉得不需要休息时间那就哈啊……艹。”本来都以为Sans肯定会拒绝了，结果突然被含住，被舌头顶住马眼，毫无防备。  
Sans感觉这样还算好。至少没有快感，能让他保持冷静。而且让Frisk多射一次也能让自己少被折磨一次。  
如果是正常人类，口 交并不算轻松。毕竟嘴在差不多被塞满的情况下还要注意别让牙齿磕到对方并控制如何动舌头可是相当费力的。不过Sans完全不同，他嘴里面空得可以塞下一整只兔子。  
魔法舌头从各个角度进攻。勾勒着分身的轮廓，在伞沟上磨动，在柱体上缠卷，轻扫过顶端时还吹了吹气，顶弄马眼时轻时重。吮吸，轻咬……变着法儿的给予Frisk不同的刺激。  
Sans对口这种事并没有经验，他将平时自己解决的方式用在了Frisk身上，将手骨换成了舌头，全靠对魔法的熟练控制完成。他只是想快点结束。但看他那么卖力的样子，Frisk开始曲解了他的意图。  
“休息时间太长，让你觉得难耐了？”能够这么爽在祂意料之外，“好像很迫不及待要继续下一步的样子。”  
“唔咕，嗯……呜呜！”Sans想要松嘴反驳，却被对方死死按住头反倒吞入更深。  
“我说得很有道理，让你无言以对了？”  
Sans听了想打人。  
一番挣扎后无果，打人又不成，Sans决定肛人。  
之前因为快感的侵扰导致他无法集中注意力，不过现在不同了。现在被快感侵扰的应该是对方，口 交的姿势也方便他极近距离的观察到敌情。嗯……至少可以非常准确的测算距离。在现在这样保持清醒的情况下，魔法不可能会出差错。  
注意到他的表情渐渐带上了一点挑衅。Frisk玩心大起：“嗬？几个意思呀～你还想干什么呃嗯！唔……woc……”  
“嗯唔。”如果嘴没被堵上，Sans就会说出那个标准答案。  
一根与Sans的分身粗细相差无几的骨头从地面冒起，准确无误地插入了Frisk的后穴并探向比之前更深的地方。刚做过，所以进入得很顺利，祂一点都没受伤。  
善恶终有报，天道好轮回。不信抬头看，苍天饶过谁？  
骨头在Sans的控制下伸缩起来，祂也跟着有点一上一下的晃动。嘴上的动作也没有停下，舌头更加卖力地缠卷了起来。  
“你™还挺会玩儿？！”因为不想显得被动，所以Frisk虽然想到了这句话，却没有说出来。但是毫无防备地让他钻到了两次空子是事实。  
“呃……偷袭，是吧……？挺有‘骨’气哈？唔嗯……”不得不承认前后的双重刺激让祂兴奋了起来。  
“好啊接受挑战！看看是你先筋疲力尽还是我先支持不住。”——可是在这些话说出口之前，Frisk就意识到了不对。  
这一次，他们并没有战斗。Frisk选择直接挨了一炮。嗯……某种意义上来说是两炮。Sans体力消耗虽说的确非常大，可魔法几乎没有什么消耗。而他刺激Frisk的方式也几乎都是用魔法完成……  
Frisk眉头一皱，发现事情并不单纯。  
在这种情况下，即使没体力，Sans也肯定会比Frisk持久。这是一场必输的挑战。  
MD这个骷髅要搞事！  
很好，现在是Frisk想打人了。嗯……想打怪？  
不过即使承受着双重刺激也可以好好思考，这大概就是人类与怪物的体制差距吧。  
抓住Sans的头把他推远，Frisk在缴械之前主动退出去让Sans感到不解。不过，能够提前结束总归是好的。祂终于打算放过他了。嗯……也许高兴得太早了一些。  
“呃……Frisk？”虽说把Sans的头推开了，但祂双手却依旧紧抓着他的头骨没有放开。Sans一仰头就发现祂正挂着耐人寻味的微笑，“等，等等——”  
在他下意识亮起审判眼之前，Frisk转移了视线并将分身捅入了他的右眼眶。  
幸福的休息时间太短了，Sans高潮后的余韵还未完全褪去。分身插入还放在右眼眶里的灵魂中，带着灵魂磨过敏感的颅骨。Sans发出了难以想象的甘美呻吟，下一刻就慌慌张张地抬手挡住嘴，颤抖着稳住身形。眼中流出了少许液体，不知是来自眼眶，来自灵魂，来自分身还是三者皆有。  
“哇，你好像很享受的样子耶～”  
Sans根本没有多余的精力去反驳，他立刻把还埋在Frisk里面的骨头收回地面。他知道很快自己又无法集中注意力了。若是一不小心将对方杀死，今后的骨生怕是都要活在自责和悔恨中。  
嗯～这样才对。Frisk满意地开始了冲刺。  
头骨被握住，上身被迫配合着对方的抽插前后晃动着。在这般刺激下Sans类似于生理泪水的魔法液体终于从眼眶流了出来。从颅内和灵魂传来的快感让Sans感到无力，但是以现在身体倾斜的角度，不好好发力稳住身形的话就会向前倒去使Frisk的分身进入更深。他极力向后仰试图抗拒这股快感，咬紧牙关使自己尽量不要发出过于糟糕的声音。  
“果然是很享受哈？那我是不是应该提醒你一下？”Frisk减缓了动作幅度以保证他能够听清自己接下来的话。  
动作只是减缓了而没有停止，没机会缓一口气的Sans看着祂诡异的表情打了个寒战。  
“那边的草丛后面藏着一个摄像头。”  
……怎么说呢？  
骨生\\(^O^)/完蛋～  
“竟然把这茬给忘了！”——Sans想着，更加努力地推拒挣扎起来。  
Frisk则是立刻加速了冲刺。  
“不！快停呃啊……不要再，哈啊～”他挣扎的力度瞬间消失，“不……不……嗯，不……唔、不，不……”  
本来就极有可能会失去一个好朋友了。在此基础上，第一次是被强X的而且还被直播出去了。Sans再怎么无所谓也觉得有些接受不能。  
……呵。  
都是打破承诺的报应。  
本就变得嘶哑的声音越来越小，也不知道那重复的“不”究竟是在说给谁听。也许他只是在祈祷？  
至少，谁都没有死。或许这就是代价吧。  
完全放松身体，任由自己向前倒去。也不再压抑因为本能而发出的愉悦呻吟。Sans放弃了抵抗。  
反正也不会更糟了。  
Frisk瞪大了眼睛。  
不应该是这样的。  
就这样绝望地妥协？就以这样的态度来面对这种情况？  
这与那时候有什么区别？！  
“……哟嗬，你这反应还真是可爱，你是真的不知道那里有摄像头还是忘了？还是爽到根本管不了那么多？”  
语言的刺激没有起到作用，Sans并未回应。期待的反抗并没有出现。  
祂咬牙瞪视着眼前的骷髅。  
不应该是这样！  
回应祂的只有断断续续的呻吟。  
他应该反抗！  
这与强x的乐趣无关。祂知道Sans没那么容易玩坏，他是在清醒的状态下选择了接受现状。  
Frisk猛地拔出分身，扳过他的头正对摄像头。  
“来来，冲很有可能正在看现场直播的Alphys笑一个。”  
Sans听了本来应该想打人的。  
笑一个？他本来就一直在笑啊。  
好在即便接受了现状，羞耻心还是在的。他颤抖地抬起手臂试图挡住脸……  
“挡脸干什么？有用吗？”松开手。急于刺激对方的Frisk并未多加思考，脱口而出，“谁不认识Sans？”  
谁不认识Sans？  
他还有些印象，立刻反应了过来。  
“所以，其实你也对完美结局念念不忘吧。”——Sans这样想着，并没有说出口。只是明白这一点后他安心多了。  
“你看上去好像很担心这种情况发生？可惜很有可能已经发生了。”Frisk知道并非如此，但祂还是开口讲了自己都不相信的话。  
反正，只是一句铺垫而已。  
Sans突然有些想笑。  
无所谓了，他只是单纯的挡一挡脸而已。事情已经进行了这么久，Alphys不可能没看见，她还不至于不称职到这种地步。  
“我有办法化解这种尴尬哦，很简单的。”  
Sans感觉背脊一寒，缓缓地仰头凝视着祂。  
“重置。”Frisk看起来对于他的反应很满意，“听上去怎么样？”  
他下意识地亮起了审判眼。  
Sans明白了，他安心得太早了。  
事情当然可以更糟。  
对完美结局念念不忘又怎么样？祂依旧是那个反复屠杀的肮脏杀手。  
“Frisk…别想那么做。”  
很好。  
看着他态度的转变，Frisk忍不住大笑起来。  
这才是你这个笑脸垃圾袋所应表露的态度！  
“真是不会考虑自身处境的家伙，你有威胁我的权利吗？”Frisk从分身上取下从左眼眶中带出的灵魂，一次又一次地握紧再松开，像心脏跳动一样，“你不会以为你提前开战真的能够吓怕我吧？”  
他还是只能妥协。但这一次，并不是妥协只要就能更轻松的，更不是什么自找的罪。  
“别，那么做……算、算我，求你了……”带着无论怎么努力也压制不住混乱的喘息，Sans怒视着祂。  
对，这个眼神就很好！  
“哼？什么意思？什么叫算你求我？”指尖发力，五指刺入灵魂之中搅动，“求我。现在，立刻、马上。”  
“唔呃、啊……”Sans强撑着快意，努力保持着清醒，“求，求求你了……放过、我们……哈啊——求求你……请不要，啊……嗯、伤害我们……呜……”  
求求你把完美的结局还给这个世界吧……  
“早点这么说不就对了～”Frisk按倒他，满意地抽出了灵魂中的手指。余光突然捕捉到一抹金黄。祂立刻抬头看去，不是错觉。  
对方对于现在的状况似乎很不解，但脸上还露着玩味中带着几分赞许的诡笑。Frisk有些失神的看着不远处的它。  
Frisk喃喃自语道：“Flowey……”

祂似乎有很多话想说，可又想不到要说什么。Sans闻言，躺在雪地上尽力仰头向后望去。原本还嘲讽地嗤笑着他的花朵注意到他的动作后立刻钻入了土中。Sans并未发现它。  
他放松颈骨，重新看向身上的Frisk：“你刚才……在说什么？”  
“啧。”Flowey离开了视线，祂感觉非常不爽。  
Frisk当然知道。Flowey是惧怕Sans的，以至于不敢让他知道它的存在。  
那么……( ˡ ◡ ˡ )  
Frisk想到了新玩法。  
不过，如果那样的话，这次的休息时间是不是太长了？  
略微思考了一下，祂还是肯定了自己的想法。  
不……难得看到的路标，应该好好庆祝一下才是。这次会给他留下印象，再次屠杀之后会让Flowey无法记清现在的事。这事只能做一次的事，不可能再有下次了……  
( ˡ ◡ ˡ )那就更放纵点吧。  
“很感兴趣，对不对？下次一起吧。”Frisk大声地对着空旷的雪地喊道，“我知道你没这样玩过。”  
祂知道，Flowey听见了。  
留下Sans一脸骷髅问号，有种莫名的不祥的预感。  
“你……在对谁说啊啊——不！呃停！哈啊、不要！呜呃……啊啊！不——”  
让Sans的分身贯穿他自己的灵魂，看起来效果拔群。  
Frisk重新挺身进入他的身体，左手手指抠进眼眶在颅内反复摩擦。右手握住灵魂像飞机杯一样套在对方分身上缓缓抽动了起来，紧接着下身也开始挺动。  
Sans全身都紧绷了起来，吃力地弓起身子不断战栗。手脚的指骨尽力蜷起，试图分担难以承受的灭顶快感。他抓起了不少积雪，然而那些雪难得的被他融化了。  
“骨头架子的温度原来也会升高吗？”Frisk随意地调侃着，Sans看不见的后穴把祂吸得紧紧的。又紧又软，爽到可怕。Frisk不由得加快了速度。  
“你要是早点求我多好。那样你就能留下更加深刻的印象了……”  
Sans瞪大了眼眶，魔法泪水一点点流出。  
“反正也没有任何人，能够……呼……享受完美结局……”Frisk还在心不在焉地诉苦，Sans已经完全听不见了。  
对于他本身低沉的嗓音来说，有些过于尖锐的叫声从他嘴里发了出来。魔法舌头从嘴里伸出，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下。  
灵魂内部快速摩擦着分身。灵魂受到刺激，向内收紧，分身受到刺激，微微胀大。恶性循环一般。  
原本与外界没有温差的骷髅全身开始不断的升温。Sans想要让对方停下，可他张口连求饶的话都说不出来，只能发出带着哭腔的尖叫。要知道他声音本就比较嘶哑了，断断续续的尖锐叫喊没能持续太久就逐渐变成了精疲力竭的气音。  
他试图闭上眼框，但那样只会夹紧对方的手。努力摇头也甩不开，颅内的刺激让他无法思考了。Sans觉得再这样持续下去过不了多久他就会崩溃。大概就是所谓的“被玩坏”。  
Sans深知不能这样继续下去，但他无法思考，也无力反抗，只能逐渐沦陷其中。  
绝顶的时刻来得很快，白浊灌满了灵魂。柔嫩的后穴绞紧，仿佛要把Frisk的分身咬断一般。使祂发出了满足的叹息，并加快了速度。是的，加快了速度。顺便还唤出了自己的灵魂贴上了被白浊液灌得满满荡荡的荧蓝色灵魂上。  
突然，祂停止了动作。撬开自己深灰色的灵魂，试图把sans的灵魂整个塞进去再继续。  
“唔呜……嗯啊～”看起来Frisk也从没对自己的灵魂搞过这么大的动作。  
“孩、孩子…不要……”源源不断的快感终于有了暂时的停歇，Sans赶忙开口恳求，“你知道……如果，嗯……做得太过火的话、那我恐怕……”  
吃力地发出断断续续的气音，他最终没能继续说下去，毕竟只是灵魂的动作停下了，其他部分Frisk可没闲着。  
“恐怕…什么？”灵魂被胀满的感觉让祂说话有些不怎么顺畅，但Sans的话语让祂很感兴趣，“哈啊……继续说啊！”  
“嗯……呃、哈……啊啊…不……”会坏掉之类的？那种事要说出来对他来说实在是过于羞耻了。装作无法说出话反而更合适。  
“那你可得、好好撑住了。”懒得等Sans说出来，Frisk把两个融在一起的灵魂重新插上他的分身，“如果你没能挺得住…坏掉了，那就……呃……只能重置了。不是吗？”  
Sans张大了嘴却喊不出任何声音。全身都在发力，异常吃力。虽说手脚的趾骨还是紧紧的抓住雪面，可已经没有多余的力气弓着腰了。呼吸到的绝大部分空气都因为叫喊被排了出去。他已经感觉有些缺氧了。  
不过……骷髅应该是不需要氧气的？或许缺氧头晕只是快感带来的错觉。  
而Frisk的体力根本就没有消耗太多，他起码还剩下六成。  
离结束，还早着呢。  
喘息在宁静的雪域并未传播多远就完全消散。或许弱小的怪物们可以感受到Sans魔力的强大，又或许是Frisk的气息过于狂躁吓退了他们。持续了很长时间，也没有任何一个怪物来打扰。  
Sans已经彻底瘫软在地，浑身上下没有一点力气。头骨上布满泪痕，神情涣散。麻木地保持着诡异的笑容，嘴角的津液还在于不断滴下。细微的喘息，微不可闻，只有酸胀的灵魂被挤压到深处时嘴角会微微上扬发出极其轻微的尖细喘叫。套在分身上被灌满的灵魂每一次抽插都会从交合处流下浊液，Sans全身上下都被污秽的液体弄得凌乱不堪，就像一个玩具娃娃一样任Frisk摆弄。  
“呜～…………哈啊～……啊……”他好像所有的感官都休眠了，除了快感什么都感受不到。  
最后一次射在对方体内，祂退了出来。虽然还有体力，但Frisk决定结束了。就算Sans的里面再柔软，摩擦了那么久，总归还是会疼的。  
“你还好吗？”看着几乎没有反应的Sans，祂贴近了对方并不存在的耳朵，“坏掉了吗？噢……真遗憾，我想我只能重……”  
“不……”其实完全听不清，但对于这种事情他还是像条件反射一样出口否认，“不…要……”  
“哇喔～我连那个词都还没说出口呢，你还真是……对完美结局执念很深呢。”  
Sans无法做出回应。  
“但是啊……这世界已经乱套了。”并未在意对方的反应，Frisk说着貌似无关的事，“就好像你已经搬到遗迹跟Toriel同居了一样，她厨房里番茄酱意外的多。”  
“？”Sans的思维被搅得混沌不清，无法理解Frisk想表达什么意思。  
“最让我吃惊的是……”祂掀开上衣，“你居然真的被吓到连血和番茄酱都分不清了。真的仅仅是因为骷髅没有嗅觉？”  
原来那只是皮肉伤而已。  
完全冷静下来之后，审判眼所看到的数据也逐渐虚幻。祂的HP竟然还剩下13。所幸，EXP的确是0。  
“多亏了Napsta幽灵，我还真不知道这个技巧能够骗过审判眼。”祂讥讽道。  
在十几周目之前，祂就学会了所谓的“我降低自己的HP只是不想让自己显得很无礼”的技巧。  
Sans咬牙切齿的瞪视着祂。可惜，光着身子浑身上下都被汗液和浊液湿透还满脸通蓝双瞳尚未焦距的样子……眼眶再怎么黑都吓不到人吧？  
审判眼没那么好骗，他并不是真的分辨不出来。而是愿意去相信，想要去相信。所以Sans下意识地选择了不去反复确认。  
“你看起来好像对我……恨之入‘骨’啊～”Frisk笑着起身，移步走到了Sans颈骨旁边。  
“还要继续吗？”——Sans想着，已经无法看清眼前不可理喻的人了。  
他干脆闭上了眼眶。  
“无所谓了……”祂替他开口，“只要大家都在，怎样都好。你是这么想的对吧？”  
踩上对方的颈骨，发力，毫无征兆地。  
没有机会逃走，Sans只来得及睁开眼眶就死于断椎。  
骨骼粉化，地面的雪融为一体。就好像从来没有存在过。  
“Get dunked on,sans......”  
Frisk眼底闪过一丝哀伤，转瞬即逝。  
重置的按钮慢慢浮现在祂面前。  
“……只不过是一场庆祝而已。”  
破镜重圆……原本就绝无可能。


End file.
